


In cauda venenum

by ella_minnow



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in Galahad's village a week before he figured out what Gawain had always known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In cauda venenum

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 08/2004, but never posted. The title translates to "The sting is in the tail."

They were in Galahad's village a week before he figured out what Gawain had always known. To be honest, Gawain hadn't expected Galahad to realise it so fast; Gawain had reconciled himself to at least a month, probably longer, spent scrubbing at thin, frozen soil and drinking thin, frozen beer. After years of watching Galahad long for Sarmatia, for home, for his family, Gawain hadn't expected him to give up those dreams so quickly.

At least a month, Gawain had thought, perhaps even as long as a year, but Galahad surprised him and it was a week and Gawain should have learned not to underestimate Galahad by now.

"They're afraid, aren't they? Of me, of us."

Gawain wiped the sweat from the back of his neck, heedless of the smears of blood left behind. For lack of something better to do, he had been rubbing the calluses of his sword hand raw with the handle of a hoe.

"Yes."

The word fell, blunt and bare, between them. Gawain would have softened it if he could, but Galahad's steady gaze left no room for half-truths and gentle lies.

"Because of what we were?"

"Because of what we are."

Galahad nodded, then looked away, over the clumsily turned earth of Gawain's patch of field, towards the village. A small hill blocked the little cluster of huts from view, but the smoke of cooking fires and chatter of voices marked their place. A dog barked and children laughed, high and loud and careless, into the silence between the two men.

"Yes," Gawain finally said. "Because of what we are."

End.


End file.
